


Staking It

by hawkingbishop



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: A crossover between Faking It and Carmilla. Amy visits Silas University.





	Staking It

Amy’s visiting colleges. The next college on her stop is Silas University.

On her way to the campus, she sees a cat laying out in the sun in the quad. She reaches down to pet it, and it starts purring.

It then gets up and walks all around her and rubs all around her legs. Amy keeps petting her and picks her up.

Carmilla continues to purr as Amy continues to pet her and they walk into the dorms. She passes a redheaded girl hunched over in the common room, cleaning off the couch and muttering to herself.

“These ungrateful messy no-good…”

Amy clears her throat, “ahem,” and says, “excuse me… do you know whose cat this is?”

Perry looks up. “Cat? …uh. Oh dear. She’s not gonna like this.”

She drops the stack of papers and garbage she was holding and climbs over the couch to where Amy is standing. “Um. Yes. Ah. She’s my friend’s. Uh. I’ll take her. Thanks.”

Perry reaches out for Carmilla, but Carmilla swats at her.

Amy backs away and reinforces her grasp on Carmilla. “Whoa. I don’t think so, honey. How about you just tell me where I can find your friend and I’ll go give her her cat back? She doesn’t seem to like you very much… No offense.”

Perry glares at Carmilla and says through clenched teeth, “yeah I don’t like her very much sometimes, either.” Then she straightens her shirt, takes off her rubber gloves and says “very well. Follow me. I’m Perry, by the way. The floor don. Welcome to Silas University. Are you a new student here?”

Amy follows closely behind Perry as they walk down the hall. She looks at the plaques and pictures on the walls as they pass, most of them in languages she doesn’t know or understand. “Prospective, actually. I’m still looking at colleges. Not sure which one I wanna go to. I was told this one might be a good one. My friend Shane said his old friend Brody goes here. Brody Kirsch. You know him?”

Perry pauses for a second before continuing. “Kirsch? Yeah. He goes here. Member of the Zeta Society. Decent enough guy once you get to know him.”

A goat walks past the pair in the hall. “Baaa.”

Amy looks back, but Perry keeps going. Amy stops as she sees the goat now eating out of a garbage can at the end of the hall.

“Um…” she starts. “Is that…?”

Perry sighs, “a goat, yes. We’re kinda overrun at the moment now that there are no more sacrifices…” She turns and sees Amy isn’t walking anymore and stops herself as well.

Perry sees the goat eating out of the garbage and yells, “HEY! NO!” and claps her hands.

The goat looks up at Perry, baas at her and then rushes away.

Amy, still holding Carmilla, looks from the goat back to Perry and says, “uhhh… what…?”


End file.
